After Ever After
by BlackMinx17
Summary: This is my first story and it is set after the Harry Potter books. My two OC's will be going to school here after they Transferred from two different magic schools. This is their story. And an army of OC's...
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

** Hey Guys! This is my first story and I was hoping you could give a little feedback when you finish reading it. Its going to start out a little slow as I introduce the characters, but I promise it will pick up! And I promise the POV's will get longer for each character too. By the way, I should probably mention that flames are NOT welcome if they aren't to help me make my writing better. So if you want to flame just because you are being mean, then don't.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter, but I DO own any OC's I create.**

_Italics: Talking to oneself in their mind_

Chapter 1: The Meeting

POV: Third Person

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the weigh station. It was total chaos on the platform as the students left the train, and owls swooped overhead. Students were fumbling around the tiny dark platform. In the cold night air a lamp could be seen over the student's heads. A giant hairy man could be seen holding the lamp. Though the students were calling each other, his booming voice could still be heard saying, "All firs' years, follow me!" Further down the platform other teachers were calling for different years.

ððð ððð ððð ððð ððð ððð ððð ððð ððð ððð ððð ððð

POV: Scarlet

I stepped off the train and watched with amusement at the organized chaos before me. I heard a loud booming voice call out to the crowd. I turned to my left to find the source of the voice, when I saw a giant man before me. I almost instinctively grabbed for my knife sheathed at the small of my back. Realizing what I was doing, I stopped immediately and took a deep breath. _I can't get expelled before school even starts, _I chide myself. I was just about to follow the voice who was yelling for the first years when suddenly something slammed into me from behind.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

POV: Hazel

I was walking around the mass of students. I heard a voice yelling for first years, and since it was my first year at Hogwarts, I tried to find the owner of the voice. I was mindlessly weaving between the students when I ran into someone. She snapped around to face me, nearly slapping me in the face with her long platinum blonde ponytail, and on closer inspection, looked like it had blood red streaks in it. She would probably stand at my height if it wasn't for the stiletto heels she wore. Her school robes, like mine, were snug fitting, though hers flowed freely at the elbows, and mine flowed at the waist.

ˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆˇˆ

POV: Scarlet

I whipped around quickly and caught sight of a girl behind me. She was about my height and had pitch black hair with two black and white feathers clipped in. Even in the dark, my practiced eye saw the shape of a sword at her back. It looked like a katana, but I couldn't be sure in this light. As I studied her closer I realized with a shock that she had a scar on the left side of her face across her eye. I recoiled internally and thought to myself _she looks like she was on the wrong side of a knife fight. _I wince to myself, _like you would know. _I think sarcastically. I always made it a habit to win every fight that I am in. Despite her appearance, I couldn't help but like her already. She was tough and looked like she could handle herself in difficult situations.

ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ˘ˉ

POV: Hazel

I could feel her gaze evaluating me. When I realized she had stopped to look at the scar on my face, I tried to pull my bangs to cover my eye. She didn't seem horrified by it like most people are, but I still don't want to show it off. It's a part of my past that I don't like to talk about. Then I saw her smirk when I covered it.

"What's the smirk for?" I asked, but it came out ruder than I intended.

"Most people say 'hello' when they meet someone new," she replied, raising an eyebrow at me.

"That came out ruder that I meant it. I'm sorry."

She didn't reply, but she continued to raise her eyebrow at me.

"Are you going to say anything?" I demanded, once again ruder than I wanted.

"I'm going to say again, most people say 'hello' to someone they just met." She said with open amusement.

I hung my head hoping that, with the darkness and my bangs, she wouldn't be able to see my face go red, but when I heard her giggle I realized my efforts were futile.

«««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

POV: Scarlet

I heard a softly stuttered "H-hello" pass her lips. But she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at the ground. With a slight grin on my face I say, "You are the strangest person I have ever met. Not only do you not greet strangers, but when you do feel ready to do so, you say it to the ground."

When she again looked up at me, my smile widened and I fisted my hand over my heart and bowing a little at the waist and I say in a very formal voice *"Konnichiwa! Watashi no name wa Kasumi Scarlet desu. Anata no name wa nan desu ka?"*1

I spoke Japanese on purpose to test her. When I had seen the katana I had wondered if she had a Japanese background like me. I had figured that this would be the best way to find out the answer and not seem to pry into her personal life. I waited patiently for her reply. I saw her eyes widen with shock.

жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж

POV: Hazel

I felt shocked as I heard her speak my main language. I put my hands together and a did a jerky, but formal bow and responded,*"Konnichiwa. Watashi no namae wa Aki Hazel desu. Hajimemashite."*2

I watched the expression on Scarlet's face turn to pleasant surprise after I greeted her. She smiled and said," I figured you knew Japanese because of your katana." She paused a second then said," Don't you think you will get in trouble for having a weapon like that in plain sight?"

I couldn't help but smile at this. I shrugged and said," If they don't like it, that's too bad. I've lived my entire life with a katana at my side and that's not going to change just because I came to a new school. I would feel uncomfortable without it."

She nodded her agreement then said," I know what you mean with having extra 'protection' by your side. It's always nice to have something up your sleeve just in case your magic fails you."

"I agree. We can't use magic unless we have wands and disarming you opponent is normally the first thing you do in a battle. You should always have something as a backup which is where most witches and wizards are at a disadvantage. They don't understand the point of having a backup weapon. Speaking of which," I wiggled my eyebrows at her," What are you hiding?"

She gave me a mock horrified expression and said with utmost dignity," Me? Have a hidden weapon?!" Then with a curiously playful tone," You'll just have to find out now won't you?"

ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ

**Translations:**

**Hello! My name is Scarlet Kasumi. What is your name?**

**Hello. My name is Hazel Aki. Nice to meet you**.

**Reviews are always** **welcome and will encourage me to write faster! **


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**Hey Guys! This is my new chapy. I did upload the first one yesterday... but I was sooo excited that I had to write the next one. Hope you enjoy... even if it is kinda short again... but the POV's are getting longer. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, but the OC's are still mine**

Chapter 2: Lost

POV: Scarlet

All of a sudden I realized that the platform had become quieter. With a quick look around I saw that nearly everyone had already left, and I still wasn't sure where to go. I was going to follow the teacher calling for first years to ask when Hazel had bumped into me and distracted me. I looked back at her again and wondered if she knew where to go.

I opened my mouth and asked her, "Do you know where we are supposed to go? The headmaster didn't tell me and I didn't think to ask him."

She gave me a look of horror and my spirits fell as her reaction confirmed my suspicion she hadn't bothered to ask either. She said, "I figured since it's my first year at Hogwarts I would follow the first years, but I'm supposed to be in my sixth year."

"Me too," I don't know if I had ever felt more like a *baka*1 than I felt now. This catastrophic dilemma could have easily been diverted if I had thought to ask the headmaster that question. Looking around I knew we had better make a decision quick before we were left behind.

I looked at Hazel and asked her seriously," So what do we do? Follow the first years or the sixth years?"

Ðððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððððð

POV: Hazel

I gave a moment's thought then said," I would say that we should probably go with the first years. We need to be sorted into our own houses and that's what the first years are going to be doing."

Scarlet frowned at me and looked like she was in deep thought about what I had said. With a quick nod to me, she said," I agree, but we should be quick if we want to catch up with them, we need to head to the lake."

"What lake?" I asked curiously. It all looked like forest to me.

"The lake the first years need to cross to get to the castle. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

So I turned in the direction the first years went and raced after them. The path was dark and winding and after a couple of minutes of running we began to stumble over the roots of the massive trees around us. After some time I heard an exasperated sigh from behind me and a quiet voice say "_Lumos"_

In a moment the forest was lit with a bluish- white light. I looked around and realized we were no longer following the wide forest path that led to the lake. Instead we are in a narrow space with tall trees on every side. The ground was covered with overgrown roots. Neither the path nor the lake were anywhere in sight.

I suddenly remembered I hadn't told Scarlet about my problem, but I wouldn't get the chance to now because right as I was going to tell her she said," Well, I think we are lost."

Scarlet turned her head left, then right. Then deciding which way to go, promptly strode at an angle to the left. She then turned her head towards me and said," I think this is the right way. We should hit the path again if we continue at this angle."

Then turning her head back so she could see where she is going, she stepped carefully over a fallen branch. Her hair swished with every step she took and the undergrowth grew thicker and the trees closer together. It became impossible to keep her in sight for more than a few seconds. I turned a tree and nearly slammed into Scarlet who had stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. She turns around and smiles at me and points at the ground before her. When I look down I see the path before us. I couldn't help but feel awe well up inside me. '_She actually did it. I almost can't believe it!'_

_«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

_POV: Scarlet_

I saw the surprise on Hazel's face and my smile widened. She wouldn't know about the amazing directional skills that I possess. The second I had tilted my head I had heard the quiet ripple of the water from the lake. My acute hearing had also picked up the bump made from boats bobbing in the water. As I stepped out onto the path I made sure Hazel was following me. I set off at a quick jog towards the lake through the trees, and to the water's edge. I gaped at what lay before me. The lake was a huge velvet black mirror. The smooth surface was only broken by the occasional ripple from a gentle breeze really caught my attention was what was almost in the middle of the lake. There, bobbing innocently was a small fleet of shadowy boats. They had left without us. '_Damn' _I cursed myself silently. '_If we hadn't gotten lost, we might have made it in time.'_

I turn around to see Hazel's worried expression. I calmed myself and told her," If we head back, there might be some carriages left for us."

Hazel looked at me in confusion and asked," What carriages?"

"The carriages that took all the other students. I didn't see them, but I heard them." With a nod from Hazel, I twirled around and quickly walked back down the trail toward the way station. After a few moments I realized that at this pace we would never be able to reach the coaches in time.

"Do you want to take a short cut through the forest? It will be quicker that way." I throw over my shoulder to the footsteps behind me.

"Yes, but I don't want to get lost… So that means don't let me lead… Ever."

I look back at her with a chuckle and reply," Don't worry, I learned my lesson the first time."

After that was said, I suddenly veered right and plunged right back into the forest. It seemed even darker than it had last time. I moved around the trees with animal like quickness. I raised my wand high into the air and used it as a beacon for Hazel. I did not need the light. I could see perfectly fine in the darkness, but I didn't want Hazel to stumble on a loose rock and fall.

I instinctively remembered the direction the train platform was and followed the mental map in my mind. I smiled to myself and not for the first time, felt thankful that I had a photographic memory.

I quickened my pace as I came nearer to the platform. I was almost in a sprint when I finally burst from the forest edge and looked around.

"Well we made it," I say to Hazel. After a few seconds of silence I looked behind me. No one was there. I took a few steps back into the forest and listened carefully. All I heard was the whisper of the wind through the trees and a lone cricket chirping to itself.

'_Where could she have gotten to? Is she OK? Was I running too fast for her too keep up?' _ I asked myself worriedly. I knew there was nothing I could do for her now.

A thought occupied to me. '_If I get to the school quickly, then I can inform a teacher and they can send someone to find her!'_

I hurriedly strode to where I last heard the coaches. The road was deserted. The air still and silent. I looked at the many deep ruts in the soil and knew they had been here, but they weren't now. They had all already left just like the boats. '_Why can't I do anything right today?!' _I silently yell at myself. '_Why must everything be so difficult in my life?!'_

I commanded myself to calm down. Freaking out was not going to help me, or Hazel. I had to inform someone that she was lost in the forest. But how was I going to get there? I stared at the moon for a few minutes before an idea popped into my mind, but it was quickly discarded. '_Can't do that. It's too dangerous; I didn't register myself so I can't risk exposing myself to people. They wouldn't understand.' _I tried to think of something else when it hit me. '_Duh!' _I mentally slapped myself._ 'Why didn't you think of that first? God I'm such a baka!'_

I pulled my wand out and with a flick of my wrist said," Accio Firebolt!" I waited a few seconds before I heard the tell-tale whistle of my broom flying through the air to me. It stopped and hovered a few feet in front of me, waiting for me to get on. I strode up to it and quickly slid on the smooth warm wood of my trusty broom. I pulled up and away we went, rocketing through the air towards the sparkling castle perched on a giant cliff. As I drew nearer, I saw the distant shadow of a bird. '_Must be an owl. I bet its carrying a letter. But I wonder who would send a letter at this time of night'_ I had the sudden urge to catch bird and read the letter, but I forced myself to refocus. '_I need to get help for Hazel' _I turned my attention again to the castle that lay before me.

I had never seen a school this big. I couldn't wait to explore every nook and cranny of its halls and rooms. A bubble of anticipation lodged itself in the center of my chest when I touched down on the emerald lawn.

I had just dismounted from my broom and was walking to the giant front doors when I saw a figure pacing back and forth before them. If it had been anyone else they wouldn't have been able to see who it was, but I wasn't just anyone and I instantly knew who it was. When I came into the figures field of vision, they stopped and looked at me. I then heard a relieved voice say," Scarlet! I was worried about you! Are you alright? I hoped you would get here. I was just debating if I should tell a teacher that we had missed the boat of if I should go straight to the headmaster."

I looked at Hazel in wonder and asked her in a shocked voice," How did you get here so fast? I thought you were lost! I was worried about you! Never do that again!"

*"Gomennasi*2 Scarlet!" Hazel said. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

I sighed and shook my head. I suddenly realized she hadn't answered my question of how she got here before me. I was going to ask again but something in her face stopped me. I shook my head and scolded myself. _'It's none of_ _my business. She will tell me when she feels like it. Not a second before. Besides, she barely knows me. She doesn't trust me yet.' _I paused in my thinking and smirked. '_I don't quite trust her yet either.'_

I looked at Hazel and again realized she was waiting for me. I walked to the front doors and threw a grin over to her. Grabbing the front door and opening it I bowed to Hazel and said in a butler's kind of voice, "After you, madam Aki."

ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ

1) Idiot

2) Sorry

**Please don't forget to review. They really do help and encourage me to do better!... And write faster ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3: An Interesting Introduction

**And here is the next chapter! And yes, I did write the Sorting Hats song... If its bad, please tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter or its world... just my beautiful little OC's**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Chapter 3: An Interesting Introduction

The small fleet of boats containing the first years, drifted quietly across the glass-like surface of the water. Then the castle came into view, beautiful, magnificent, and terrifying. The castle was looming over them as they entered a wide opening in the cliff the castle stood upon. The tunnel took them to an underground harbor. They landed on the pebble beach. The last person to get off the boat was a green faced boy. He fumbled to get out of the unsteady craft, but tripped over his robes and fell face first onto the beach. As he struggled to untangle himself, pebbles flew through the air like tiny missiles and peppered the laughing students surrounding him. Eventually Hagrid pulled him by his robes back onto his feet. His face was a-flame with embarrassment.

Hagrid began herding the students up a stone passageway. They came out in front of the castle and climbed up giant marble steps to the front doors. Hagrid raised his giant hand and knocked three times on the castle door.

At once the doors swung open. A tall witch, with pure silver hair tied back into a severe bun, appeared in the doorway. She wore magnificent purple robes. She said to the students, "My name is Professor McGonagall. I will be taking you from here. Thank you Hagrid."

She led the new students into a large entrance hall where torches lit the walls with their fiery glow. Professor McGonagall led them through a marble stair case leading to upper floors. They passed a set of large doors in which voices could be heard through, and into a small room off the hall.

Once inside Professor McGonagall said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The banquet celebrating the start-of-term will begin shortly. Before you join your fellow classmates in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your Houses. The Houses will be your family here at Hogwarts. While you are here your triumphs will earn your House points, and rule breaking will lose House points. The House with the most points shall be awarded the House Cup. There are four Houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, each one of you do your best to assist whichever House becomes yours.

Within a few minutes the Sorting Ceremony will be taking place in front of the rest of the school. I will return once we are ready for you."

The students shifted uncomfortably in the hot and stuffy room. After what seemed like hours of standing and waiting, the door opened once again to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"Form a line, everyone." She waited until something that could possibly be called a line formed. She then said, "Follow me!"

She led them back across the hall and through a large pair of doors into the Great Hall. Thousands of candles hung over four tables where students sat. They were decorated with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the end of the hall was another table at which the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall led them to this table. The small crowd of students gathered around as hundreds of faces turned to watch them.

Professor McGonagall then placed a small spindly stool in front of the first years. Then on top of the stool she placed a pointed wizards hat. The hat was extremely old and dirty. She then slowly stepped back and waited. Silence reigned throughout the Great Hall. The hat twitched and the rip near the brim opened wide and a male voice sang:

_The world was fair, the mountains tall,_

_In those day before the fall_

_Of Slytherin and Gryffindor,_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw_

_Those four pillars, strong and tall _

_Had one day grown divided._

_They each valued different virtues_

_And so split their students in four._

_To Gryffindor went the brave_

_And true of heart_

_To Slytherin went those of great ambition_

_And the purest of blood_

_To Ravenclaw went the wise_

_And whose minds were sharper_

_Than any double edged sword,_

_To Hufflepuff went the rest,_

_For she loved them all._

_But the strife of the Four_

_Goes deeper than their differences_

_For they all tried to rule over each other_

_And Hogwarts nearly fell._

_But take heed from the past, _

_We must stand strong, _

_Hand in hand_

_Against outside forces._

_So brush your differences aside_

_And come together_

_Though I have to sort you today_

_We shall forever be united_

_Or we will crumble from within._

_You have been told._

_Now put me on,_

_I have never been wrong,_

_Let the Sorting begin!_

At once the hall erupted into a combination of cheers and applause. The hat bowed deeply to each of the four tables, then it became still, as though it had never moved.

As the cheers died down Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a scroll and said, "Before we begin the Sorting I will point out that this year is the first year we have transfer students from two magic schools to Hogwarts." When she said this the hall was filled with whispers.

She held her hand up to quiet the students. Then she said, "They will be entering Hogwarts as sixth years, but they will be sorted into their Houses at this ceremony."

At this, all eyes in the Great Hall zeroed in on the first years, but none of them spotted any student who was older than 11 years old.

Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll containing all the first years names, cleared her throat and began, "Aki Hazel"

She paused and looked around. Nobody stepped forward. She motioned over to Filtch, the dusty old grounds keeper, and whispered," She must have gotten lost in the castle. Go and try to find her, I also I don't see the other exchange student, try to find her too."

He grunted and waddled off with Ms. Norris, his skeletal cat, pacing at his heels.

Professor McGonagall looked down at her scroll and called the next students name, "Andrews, Sophie"

A pale faced brunette stepped forward hesitantly. She sat on the chair and placed the hat on her head. A moment later the hat called, "HUFFELPUFF!" A short black haired boy named Jonathan Bridges was also placed in Huffelpuff right after her.

Professor McGonagall scanned the scroll once more and said, "Benson, Aquilla"

A tall blond haired girl stepped forward. She was placed into Slytherin, along with Avery Brooks, a boy with long brown hair. Marilyn cooper and Natalie Diez both went to Ravenclaw.

"Flynn, Jack" McGonagall called next.

He was dirty blond and tall for his age. The hat hadn't touched his head when it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hale, Alan", called McGonagall.

In turn the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Hearts, Cathy", she said next. She was placed into Gryffindor. Sarah Hudgen was placed in Slytherin. Nathan Hunter went to Ravenclaw. Suddenly there was a crashing sound, but it was quickly brushed off as Peeves the Poltergeist up to his old tricks.

"Johnson, Diana", McGonagall called, who was placed in Gryffindor. Polly Mitchel was the next up. During the silence of the hat choosing, another crash could be heard, closer than the last. It was once again shrugged off.

"Kasumi, Scarlet"

Silence. Once again no one stepped forward.

"Just as I thought," Professor McGonagall said quietly. "They are both missing." Another Crash.

Eleanor Parker and Ada Perry were both placed in Slytherin. As they were walking to their place at the Slytherin table another crash sounded off outside. The students began to shift in their seats: the sounds were getting closer. As they began to whisper another crash was heard even closer than the last.

Through pursed lips McGonagall said, "Preston, Angelina" Who was sorted into Ravenclw. **Crash**. "Spencer, Kyle", was sorted into Huffelpuff. **Crash**.

McGonagall was beginning to lose control of her anger, "Taylor, Jason" Gryffindor. **Crash**. "Valdez, Sierra", Huffelpuff. **Crash**."Weslie, Colton!" She over punctuated the last name on the listand the young boy stepped forward fearfully. **CRASH! **Ravenclaw.

"That. Concludes. The. Sorting. Ceremony." **CRASH!**

The sounds continued to approach and grow in volume. Panicked voices began spreading throughout the room.

"What's happening?"

"Is it a troll?"

"What's Peeves up to this time?"

**CRASH! **It sounded off right outside the Great Hall's giant double doors. It had enough force to cause all the tables to rattle. Students jumped and turned in their seats to look at the doors.

"What in the devils name is that n-"

**CRASH! **The door to the Great Hall was torn from its hinges. It flew straight back. Terrified students let out shrieks of fear. The teachers all stood up, wands at the ready. The door stopped in the middle of the hall. It balanced on its edge, as though the door had been built in the middle of the room for no reason. It began to teeter for a few breathless seconds, and then fell.

The wind from the door kicked up a giant dust cloud. It seemed like hours of uncomfortable silence before the dust finally cleared. Professor McGonagall was furious though she did well to hide it. Instead she zeroed in on a student. A girl with blond and red hair in a high ponytail and high heels, but what really stood out where her robes. They were what the conservative Professor McGonagall considered an atrocity in comparison to the average school robes. They were tight and form fitting. They accented all of the tall girls curves and hugged in all the right places. At the elbows, the robes flowed smoothly out and touched her fingertips. The shoulders of her robes were ripped stylishly to reveal a slice of the ivory white silk shirt underneath. On her barely clad long legs was a black and white mini-skirt. It was a few inches short of fingertip length.

The girl tilted her head a little at Professor McGonagall and the candle light behind her glittered off the smooth surface of a silver choker necklace she wore. She smirked.

Her head tilted to the left and behind as she spoke to someone they couldn't see. Then with a graceful twirl, she turned back to Professor McGonagall and strode confidently to her. The rhythmic clicks of her boots were the only sounds in the silent hall until she neared the walkway between the Hufflepuff table and the Ravenclaw table. Then there where hushed and muffled whispers from the tables occupants.

Near the doorway a shadow moved and suddenly detached itself from the others. When the shadow moved in front of a torch on the wall, the shadows lifted to reveal another tall girl. She had dark raven hair that fell to her waist in mostly straight strands, with only the slightest ripple. She had bangs which were long and tapered down the sides of her head to frame her face. Her robes similar to the first girls were form fitting. The difference was hers flowed loosely at waist level, not at the elbows. She wore black skinny jeans. Over all, hers was a lot more conservative than the other girl's choice of clothing. About the girls slim neck was a silver owl necklace. The pendant's eyes were onyx and they seemed to glow in the torch light. The owl's wings were spread wide and gracefully curved to touch at the tips.

Poking out over the girls shoulder was clearly a scabbard. The hilt was capped in silver. Attached to the cap was a clip that held two feathers that were just short of a foot long. One of the feathers was white, the other black. The same colors as the two that decorated her glossy hair.

The first girl reached the broken and splintered door, but instead of walking around, she walked over it. Once at the other side she paused, waiting for the second girl. When the girl finally caught up to the second, and together they walked to the front of the hall.

The whispering increased seven fold by the the time they made it to the front. There, they waited before Professor McGonagall.

**Please remember to Review my lovelies! Tell me how I did with the Hats song!**


End file.
